


何如

by dongbeibei



Category: dongbeibei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongbeibei/pseuds/dongbeibei





	何如

第四章

就算在别人面前装得再怎么若无其事，何如还是在家颓废了整整两天才从卧室里出来。  
小夏见到何如没说什么，冲他展颜一笑，“张姐已经把饭做好了，要摆桌吗？”  
何如冲她笑了下，点点头。  
小夏先给他倒了杯温热的柠檬水，然后进到厨房。

吃过饭，何如按照约定，按时到了律师所。  
这家律师所是郑秘书推荐给他的，头牌律师据说非常擅长打离婚官司。  
何如在前台报了名字后便被穿着职业装的小姐姐领到会议室，没多久一个身着西装的高大男人走进来。  
“你好。”男人脸上带着恰到好处的微笑，显得原本就英俊的五官更加发光，“我叫贺空。”  
何如伸手握住贺空伸出的手，笑着说：“我叫何如。”  
“具体情况我已经听霍东讲过了。”贺空坐下，松了松袖口的扣子，“你之前拟定的那份离婚协议我也看过了，说实话，问题很多。”  
何如点点下巴，示意他接着讲。  
贺空拿出一份合同，推到何如面前，“这是我根据你和霍南的背景调查拟定的离婚协议，当然，这只是初稿，之后还会有改动。”  
何如翻开扫了几眼，挑了挑眉，有些意外。  
合同上面对于他和霍南的资产情况整理得非常清晰，有一些他和霍南混在一起比较混乱的投资，连他自己一时都分不清，上面竟然都标注得很明确。

他合上合同，对贺空说：“我想我们的合作应该会很顺利。”  
贺空了然地笑了下，“必然的。”他用修长的手指敲打着桌子，这应该是他的习惯，“现阶段我还是不建议贸然诉讼离婚，签订离婚合同还是我们的首选，毕竟打官司会将战线拉得太长。”  
何如也明白这点，他也不愿意将大部分时间都用来和霍南打官司，“我会再找霍南谈谈这件事。”  
“如果霍南执意不肯签订离婚合同，我可以先与他的律师进行接触。”贺空说，“不到万不得已，就先不放出诉讼这种大杀器。”  
何如一想到还要再见到霍南，头就疼起来，如果可以，他真的希望能不要再见到霍南那张脸。

何如又一次目击了霍南和他的小秘书苟合的现场，这次是在霍南的办公室。  
所以就说为什么不想见到霍南。  
因为一见就会出事。  
他来霍南办公室向来没有敲门的习惯，霍南其他的几个秘书对他们离婚的事情还不知情，霍南并没有将这件事广而告之，目前知道的只有霍家内部人。  
所以在他推开门进办公室的时候，没有任何人出来拦他。  
这就导致一推开门，他就看到小秘书穿着一身像没穿一样的衣服挂在霍南身上，并且在看见他时脸上露出楚楚可怜的惊恐，以及一丝带着炫耀意味的嘲讽。  
没想到这个瘦瘦弱弱的小秘书倒还真有点手段，之前霍南亲口说过已经处理过他，那就肯定是处理了，他不会在这种事上扯谎。  
只不过不知道这小秘书又耍了什么手段，不仅重新出现在霍南面前，还又勾得他上了自己。  
不过好歹他们的下身被霍南那张实木桌子挡住了，没让何如看到他不想看到的部位。

在经历了前几秒的冲击，何如反应过来，对身体还没分开的两人说了句：“打扰了。”便转身离开了。  
走出几步，背后好像传来霍南叫他的声音，何如没有停住脚步，直直走进电梯，并迅速按下关门键。  
在电梯里，何如有些焦躁地扯了扯领带。  
电梯下了几层后停住，走进来一个熟悉的身影。  
“何如？”陆空叶显然对碰见何如感到惊喜。  
何如扫了他一眼，“你怎么会在这里？”  
他问的这句不是没有理由的，毕竟陆家和霍家虽然这么多年表面上一直风平浪静，甚至在有些场合还能笑着一起吃顿饭，但何如知道私底下霍陆两家一直厮杀得很严重，彼此都恨不得弄死对方，杀之而后快。  
所以在这种情况下，身为陆家的独子出现在霍南的公司就非常奇怪了。  
陆空叶并没有回答他，而是模棱两可地笑了下，敷衍道：“来办点事。”  
何如一直很讨厌陆空叶这种面笑肉不笑的老狐狸，说句话通常都要拐几个弯，就算猜着拐完他的弯，得到的可能也不是一句真话。  
也不嫌累的。  
往常见到他，何如势必要多说几句刺刺他，但今天就算了，他现在没有这个闲心。

他本来是来和霍南谈离婚的，所以就穿了一身合身的西装，这也导致此时他下身微微勃起的反应变得十分明显。  
他挺佩服自己的，在看到霍南和小秘书苟合的场景，心中最先涌出的不是愤怒，而是自己好像很久没有发泄了的这种想法。  
他算了算，虽然和霍南是最近才要离婚，但他们已经快三个月没有性生活了。  
对他这个年纪的需求来说，简直不可想象。  
等下可能得去趟金庭，找个顺眼的，总之不能回家后孤单地在床上自己用手解决，何如面无表情地想着。

电梯内除了机械运作的声音以外没有任何声响，陆空叶侧头看了眼没说话的何如，视线扫到他的下身，有些讶异地挑了挑眉。  
何如感受到他的视线，没有任何想要遮挡的动作，反而坦荡荡地任他看。  
陆空叶哑然笑了下，转过视线，看向显示着楼层的LED屏。  
到了停车场，何如率先走出去，走到车旁边，打开门要上车时，身后的陆空叶却一把拽住他的胳膊。  
何如回过头，看见陆空叶在灯光昏暗的停车场内向他靠近，轻声问他：“需要我帮你解决一下吗？”

不得不说，陆空叶的皮相还是可以的，尤其在头顶摇摇欲晃的灯光的衬托下，颇有些诱惑的意味。  
何如看着他，轻笑了一下，挣开他的手坐在驾驶座上。  
他没有完全坐在座位上，而是将左腿放在车外，抬头看着陆空叶，扬了扬下巴。  
陆空叶明白了他的意思，单膝跪下，解开何如的裤腰带，在拉下拉链时，里面那根东西像是被憋久了，一下子跳出来。  
陆空抬头看着何如，有些戏谑地挑了下眉。  
何如对他迟迟没有动作有些不满，皱着眉催促道：“快点。”  
陆空叶勾勾唇角，低下头将何如那根东西含进嘴里。  
“嗯....”被温热的口腔包裹着，何如没忍住，难耐地叫出声，全身的肌肉都因下面温热的触感而紧绷着。  
他一手抓住陆空叶的头发，示意他含得再深点。  
陆空叶嘴下功夫很好，几下便将何如舔得眼角泛红，不住喘息。  
他一边卖力地舔着，手也没闲着，不知不觉已经伸进何如的裤子，揉捏着何如触感细腻的臀部。

何如享受着久违的快感，余光瞄见不远处有个人影朝他们走来。  
等走进一点，他才看清是霍南，眼中全是不可置信和怒火。  
何如踹了一脚低头卖力的陆空叶，语气不稳地说：“上车。”  
他把座椅往后调到最大，然后收腿坐上去。  
陆空叶回头看了一眼离他们不远处的霍南，勾了勾唇角，迈腿上车，覆在霍南的身上。  
就在何如刚把门锁上，霍南就已经冲到车前，一手砸向车窗，怒不可赦喊道：“何如！你他妈给我下车！”  
他整个人被怒火包裹着，仿佛已经被烧没了理智，怒吼着：“何如！”

何如没有分给他一丝视线，而是翻了个身，坐在陆空叶的身上，脱掉外套，然后一颗一颗地解开衬衫扣子。  
陆空叶眯着眼看着他的动作，每看一分，眼里的情欲就更浓一分。  
在车外的霍南自然也将何如的动作看得明明白白，他不顾形象地砸着车，眼睛通红，整个人快要被怒火点燃，怒吼道：“何如！你给我滚出来！”  
何如对他的喊声充耳不闻，他将最后一颗扣子解开，衬衫随着他的动作脱落，露出白瑕的身躯。  
陆空叶一手抚上他的腰，摩挲着手下细腻的触感。  
何如坐在陆空叶的身上，头微微仰着，任由陆空叶的手在自己身上游走。他拽过陆空叶的头发，让自己胸前的两点送到他嘴边，简洁命令道：“舔。”  
陆空叶听话地将他的乳头含进嘴里，用舌头和牙齿又舔又咬，何如爽得全身肌肉紧绷，指尖都在微微颤抖。  
车窗外安静了下来，霍南不知去了何处。

此时车内的两人根本无暇顾及霍南的动作，陆空叶双手覆在何如的屁股上，一手用力地揉捏着，另一手则向后探去。  
何如眼神迷离，却在陆空叶要进行下一步的时候抓住了他的手。  
陆空叶读懂了他的意思，无声笑了一下，收回向后探的手。  
他抬起头想要吻上何如的嘴唇，何如却微皱起眉，偏过头躲开。  
陆空叶扬了下眉毛，没坚持。

“砰！”车外发出巨大的撞击声。  
陆空叶朝车外看了一眼，霍南不知从哪里找来一根铁棒，此时正怒目切齿地砸向车窗。  
陆空叶冲他露齿笑了一下，眼里嘴角全是遮不住的嘲讽。  
“砰！”霍南挥着铁棒砸上车窗，力度大到仿佛要将眼前陆空叶挑衅的脸给砸碎，可坚固的车窗上除了留下点擦痕外，没有任何要碎裂的预兆。  
车厢内发生的一切无一不在刺激着霍南，他脑内已经被怒火燃烧，没有一丝理智，手下的铁棒更是一丝力都没有留，狠狠砸向车窗。  
陆空叶将车座向后调到最大，然后将何如放在上面，自己则俯身下去，继续卖力地舔着。  
何如撑着胳膊一边呻吟着一边看向车外，眼色中带着情欲中的迷离。

去年因为一次小事故，他的车全部换了防弹车窗，还是霍南一手包办的这件事。  
现在要是能被一根铁棒就简单砸碎，那六位数的钱不是白花了吗？  
真是越活越蠢。

这时不知从哪赶来的保镖和保安都纷纷跑过来，想要帮霍南一起砸车，没想到霍南转过头气急败坏地让他们都滚开。  
“都给我滚开！”  
他瞪红眼睛，一副谁敢看一眼何如的身体就杀了谁的模样，平日英俊稳重的男人，此时显得狼狈极了。  
陆空叶加快速度，何如没有隐忍呻吟，他双手紧紧抓住车座旁的扶手，放肆地将快感全部叫出来，叫得一声比一声大。  
车外的霍南听到何如的声音，一时像是僵住了，抓着铁棒的手都有些颤抖。  
但下一刻他像是被更大的愤怒吞没，手中的铁棒再次挥向眼前的车。  
“砰！”

直到这场简单的情事结束，霍南都没能将坚固的车窗砸碎。  
陆空叶把衣服给何如穿上，然后打开门下了车。  
霍南看见陆空叶下车，直接毫无理智地冲上去，一拳砸向他。  
何如趴在座位上，休息了好一会儿身上才终于有了点力气，他坐起来，看向车外扭打成一团的，狼狈不堪的两人。  
那根铁棒不知道是被打掉的还是霍南自己扔掉的，此时已经滚到了离他们不近的角落里，两人像是未开化的野兽一样，单纯用拳脚试图制服对方。  
何如把座位调回来，漠然地收回视线，他不耐烦地啧了一声，系上安全带，启动车。  
听到车启动的声音，打成一团的两人像是同时拥有了默契，一齐抬头看向何如。  
何如坐在车内，冲他们两个扯了个没有笑意的笑容，抬手挥了挥，然后一脚踩下油门，从他们的面前驶离。  
“何如！！！”霍南的怒吼声在车后响起。  
何如连抬眼看眼后视镜的劲都提不起来，他加大油门的力度，消失在停车场。


End file.
